Patrick Fabian
|IMDb = http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0264579/ |Twitter = https://twitter.com/PatrickFabian }}Patrick Fabian is an American actor. He portrays Howard Hamlin in Better Call Saul. Biography A veteran actor for over a quarter of a century, Patrick Fabian has spent the bulk of his career in television, with recurring roles on Grey’s Anatomy, The Newsroom, Big Love, Desperate Housewives, Veronica Mars, Joan of Arcadia, 24, Providence, and The Education of Max Bickford, for starters. Guest star roles include Scandal, Castle, Criminal Minds, Longmire, NCIS, Hot in Cleveland, Burn Notice, Bones, Friends, Will & Grace, The Mentalist, Pushing Daisies, Reba, and all of the CSI franchise, to name a few. Fabian starred as the Exorcist in the low-budget horror film The Last Exorcism, which grossed over $70 million worldwide and garnered him Best Actor at the Sitges International Film Festival in Catalonia in 2010. Other movies include Jimmy, Bad Ass 2: Bad Asses, Must Love Dogs, and the upcoming My Eleventh and Underdog Kids. For Disney & ABC Family Channel Movies, Patrick has been a go-to Bad Guy, playing the evil Thantos in Disney Channel’s Twitches and Twitches, Too, and the only man hunting reindeer in the Christmas movies Snow and Snow 2: Brain Freeze. In the recent Cloud 9, he played Dove Cameron’s father. Other roles * Scott Easton in Bodies of Evidence * Ron Gerschak in Silk Stalkings * Charlie Dixon in Beverly Hills, 90210 * Jeremiah Lasky in Saved by the Bell: The College Years * Larry Shields in Murder, She Wrote *Kurt Palmer in University Hospital *Jack Reed in Boston Common *Carl Dietzberg in Mr. Rhodes *Brandon Joyner in Weapons of Mass Distraction *Alex Reardon in Two of a Kind *Jerry Kaufman in Providence *Spencer Holloway in Time of Your Life *Josh Howlett in The Education of Max Bickford *Rhone Kinsey-Confer in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation *Gavin Price in Joan of Arcadia *William Cole in 24 *Ian Straub in Summerland *Gary Riesen in Medical Investigation *Bobby Frankin in Clean *Clay Simmons in Blind Justice *Doug Taft in Eyes *Henry Validor in Everwood *Ken Gannon in CSI: Miami *Charlie Bender in Shark *Hank Landry in Veronica Mars *Mike Bachner in Close to Home *Mark Chase in Pushing Daisies *Terry Stinson in Bones *Ray Vincent in NCIS *Ted Leandros in Las Vegas *Stanley Gould in Boston Legal *Ray Howard in Valentine *Tom D'Agostino in The Cleaner *Rand Faulk in The Mentalist *Kevin Hanson in Drop Dead Diva *Jonas Dixon in Crash *Ted Price in Big Love *Cotton Marcus in The Last Exorcism *Charles Richmore in CSI: NY *Rob Parker in Working Class *John Moore in Gigantic *Robert Weston in Private Practice *Tony Dennison in Hawaii Five-0 *Dwayne Anderson in The Finder *Dennis Nunn in Longmire *Barry Flynn in Criminal Minds *Peter Monroe in Castle *Lee Mitchell in Jimmy *Tony Hart in The Newsroom *Richard Meyers in Scandal *Paul Levy in Franklin & Bash *Oliver Lebackes in Grey's Anatomy *Stephen Caine in Scorpion *Eugene Forbes in Grimm *Lance Dudiford in Dropping the Soap *Lars Vestergaard in Elementary *Leonard Moore in DriverX *Reese Getty in Lucifer *Gaius Ponarian in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Owen Edwards in Code Black Appearances ''Better Call Saul'' External links * Patrick Fabian at Wikipedia es:Patrick Fabian Category:Better Call Saul cast Category:Season 1 cast (Better Call Saul) Category:Season 2 cast (Better Call Saul) Category:Season 3 cast (Better Call Saul) Category:Season 4 cast (Better Call Saul) Category:Famous people who have appeared on "Better Call Saul" Category:Season 5 cast (Better Call Saul)